Sandy Beaches
by FrankNFurter75
Summary: This is about a woman who was the only survivor from when her ship mysteriously sank, and drifted to deserted island. She was barely alive, when a man found her ashore.  It was none other than Cutler Beckett
1. Chapter 1

Splinters of wood flew everywhere. Screams pierced the air. Yet another Pirate ship met a watery grave. All of its crew went along with it. All but one girl, who held onto the flotsam and jetsam of the ship for dear life, the thought of death racing in her mind.

As the wind picked up, her grip on the debris began to loosen. She let go and began to sink into the warm Caribbean water. The girl struggled to tread water, but it was no use. Soon, she had inhaled water into her lungs. As she fell to the bottom of the ocean, she looked up into the sky, which began to clear up.

A few hours later, a body came ashore. A man found it. He presumed the person dead, but he checked for a pulse. There was one. Faint, but there. He grabbed the person, it was the same woman. He gave her mouth to mouth. The woman's eyes slowly opened. They were emerald green. The man's eyes were grayish blue. Just then, the lady coughed up all the sea water, and sea weed onto the beach. She tried to say something, but couldn't. Her throat and mouth were dry and pasty. Before she knew it, her eyes began to close, from exertion, and how fast everything had happened. The man picked her up, brushing her long, curly brown hair from her face.

Another couple of hours passed, and now it was around 8:00pm. The woman woke up from a nightmare she was having, to look around. She looked down, to see she wasn't into her old clothes; no. She was in a man's cotton shirt, and breeches. They were warm, and soft. Defiantly belonging to a rich, powerful man. There was a bond fire burning in front of her. It was quite large. She slowly sat up, trying to look at her surroundings. It looked like she was stuck on an island. Just then she heard something in the trees. The man walked out of the trees, with a pile of fish. "Oh good, you're awake." He said with a smile.

The woman didn't reply. She simply touched her new attire."Oh." The man laughed. "Those are mine. Well, a spare." "Oh." She whispered."I've been quite alone here," The man said. "Oh!" He smacked his head.

"Where are my manners? I'm Lor--"He paused. "I'm Cutler Beckett."The woman paused. "I'm……Zoe." She replied.

"Hello, Zoe." Beckett smiled. Zoe looked away and said nothing in return.

"What's your story?" Beckett asked.

Zoe looked him in the eye. "What?"

"What's your story?" Beckett repeated. "You know….how'd you get here?"

Zoe opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Come now, don't be shy!" Beckett said, putting the fish on the make-shift grill.

"Okay." Zoe said quietly. "My ship…was sailing. Then there was a storm, the rest is history."

Beckett sat there blankly. "I am very sorry." "THAT WAS THE WORST STORY EVER!" Zoe stared at the sand.

Beckett noticed he hurt her feelings. "I-I'm sorry," He apologized. "Please, just give a me a chance."Zoe looked up at him. "Okay." She said softly.

"Good." Beckett smiled. "If you want, I'll tell you my story." "Okay." Zoe said quietly again."You need to learn more words than 'okay' and 'what'." Beckett laughed."Okay, I'll tell you my story.""It wasn't too long ago, about 3 days, actually. I was going to wipe out the very existence of pirates!"When Beckett said 'wipe out the very existence of pirates' Zoe couldn't help but feel uneasy."I know, touché topic." Beckett said, trying to make her feel better.

"Anyways, I was overcome with shock when the Pirates actually started to win, and blew my ship to the bottom of the ocean. Sadly, before I could do anything, my ship exploded, it would have been quite cool for a background, but that wasn't the bloody case. I could still see those two…Groves and Gillette. Damn them. As my body fell into the ocean, and into my own company's flag, something happened, it was very interesting, I came back to life."

Zoe stared at Beckett in amazement.

"Here." He said with a smile. "Our food is ready. I'll show you around in the morning."


	2. So close

After Zoe and Beckett ate their fish, Beckett extinguished the fire.

Zoe curled into a ball, in an effort to stay warm in the cold Caribbean night.

Beckett grabbed the long, wide salty smelling East India Trading Company flag which he kept as a memory of who he was, or maybe _what_ he was, and laid it across Zoe.

She raised her head as she smelt and felt the material.

"I don't want you to be cold," Beckett said gesturing to the flag spread across Zoe.

"It smells…"She replied her nostrils flaring as she sniffed the fabric. "Of sea water?"

"Well, yes." Beckett said shrugging. "It's the same one I fell in."

"So, let me guess," Zoe smiled. "You're marooned here."

"What was your first guess?" Beckett sighed.

Zoe smiled, and squirmed in the sand, trying to get into the most comfortable position.

Beckett went under the flag, and curled up to Zoe. Zoe's eyes shot open and sat up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, her arms waving madly.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Beckett stuttered.

"So what, you think because we're on an island you can go all 'manly' on me, huh?" She snapped.

"No, no, no!" Beckett shook his head, unsure of what to say. "Listen, I rescued you, I could of left you to die,--"

"Oh no…!" Zoe stood up. "Don't play that game!" She went to run away, but Beckett grabbed her.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"No. I don't think so," Beckett said, pulling her down.

Zoe tried to run away, but she couldn't. Beckett just held her tightly, until she gave in, relaxed, and went to sleep in his arms.

The next morning, Zoe woke up. She looked around, the scorching molten sun beating on her head. She squinted, and looked for Beckett. He was nowhere to be found. She sat up, and took out a comb which she always kept with her. She was a pirate, but a neat, hygienic pirate. "Jack, I swear…" She muttered combing her matted hair viciously.

Zoe stood up, red in the face, from the heat, and rage.

"Hello." She heard a smooth, clear British accented voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Beckett. He was smiling. "Here." He handed her a coconut, sliced in half, filled with cool, refreshing, creamy milk.

Zoe looked down at the fruit, then grabbed it and drank greedily.

"Thank you," She gasped, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm.

"You're welcome." Beckett smiled sitting down.

"Don't think you're gonna get let off that easy!" Zoe snapped.

"What?!" Beckett asked, shocked.

"About last night." Zoe finished.

"Listen," Beckett interrupted. "I didn't ant you to be cold, or get sick, so I just cuddled you to keep you warm, OKAY?!"

"Whatever." Zoe shrugged carelessly.

Zoe decided to go explore the island. She walked around the perimeter of the isle, she bumped into Beckett.

"OW!" She grunted falling on her behind.

"Ahh!!!" Beckett yelled, flying backwards, and rolling, for he was much smaller than Zoe, and apparently did not have the same body weight as her, either.

Zoe sat up slowly, a little dazed. She put a hand to her head. "Ow. That wasn't fun."

Beckett had been launched into a palm tree, if that wasn't painful enough; four coconuts fell onto his head one at a time.

Zoe came running Beckett.

"Are you alright?" She panted.

"I think so." Beckett replied, rubbing his sore head.

"Let me see," Zoe said leaning in to inspect Beckett's head.

Beckett looked up with a devious smile. His somewhat damaged head just thought of something.

As Zoe looked at his head, and found nothing wrong. "You'll be alri--" She began, but was interrupted, by Beckett kissing her.


End file.
